This invention relates to an electronic apparatus utilizing a printer, for example, a display/print type electronic calculator, and more particularly it relates to an electronic apparatus capable of automatically recognizing print mode.
In the conventional design of an electronic apparatus utilizing a printer such as a printing calculator, paper feed is usually effected for one or two lines concurrent with power throw for (1) notifying the operator of such power throw, (2) initializing the operational condition of the printer, and (3) providing a blank or space which distinguishes a new printing operation from the previous one.
In the case of another type of conventional apparatus with a DC-driven printer which does not require the step for initializing the operational condition of the apparatus from a structural point of view, the printer is prevented from operating when power is thrown, thus minimizing power consumption occurring in a DC power source. However, provided that initializing the operational condition of the printer and effecting one or two lines of paper feed occurs whenever power is thrown, power consumption in the power source is accelerated remarkably especially for a compact DC-powered printer apparatus. Furthermore, since the printer in the latter type does not work regardless of whether it stands in print mode or non-print mode, the operator shall make sure by a mode selector whether the printer is ready to work upon depression of a particular function key. This causes inconvenience and complicity of operation to the operator.